


you're stupid, I like that in a man

by zlobonessa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, bc sora is my child and he deservs everything in this world, if you read it you now obligated to go and watch naruto fillers from 57 to 70
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: Наруто Узумаки — тупица, Сора в этом убеждён.
Relationships: Sora of the Fire Temple/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	you're stupid, I like that in a man

Наруто Узумаки — раздражающий. Наруто Узумаки — невероятно шумный. Наруто Узумаки — попросту невозможный тупица.

Сора каждый раз смотрит на него и думает: «может ли он вести себя ещё тупее?»

Ответ каждый раз, конечно же, да.

Можно ли быть настолько тупицей, чтобы принять _его_ за какого-то там расхитителя гробниц?

Можно ли быть настолько тупицей, чтобы посчитать посмертное имя попыткой _подружиться_?

Можно ли вообще быть настолько тупицей, чтобы постоянно и настойчиво пытаться стать друзьями с человеком, кто этого не желает вовсе?

Можно ли быть _настолько_ тупицей, чтобы раз за разом рисковать своей жизнью ради этого человека, даже если он угрожает безопасности и жизни остальных его друзей?

В случае с Узумаки, видимо, можно.

Наруто делает все вышеперечисленное — без малейших колебаний. Наруто рассказывает о себе в процессе рискования жизнью, и к Соре приходит мысль, что он-то, может, и дурак — но понимает его как никто другой. _После_ всего этого, когда они оба залечивают раны от чакры Девятихвостого, Сора понимает, что, похоже, идиотизм заразен — потому что ему в голову приходит совершенно дурацкая идея. И Узумаки, конечно же, поддерживает её с энтузиазмом.

Наруто тащит его к Пятой Хокаге, по пути несколько раз повторив, что «теперь, когда ты знаешь, что баа-чан действительно страшная, лучше, э-э-э, не зли её, ясно?»

Они злят — ссорятся прямо перед носом Пятой и начинают было драться; Наруто задевает спиной гигантскую стопку документов с её стола, и те, медленно кружась, разлетаются по всей комнате.

Кабинет Хокаге они покидают не по своей воле — и не через дверь, а окно.

Как ни странно, идею она всё же одобряет.

— Что значит «генин»? _Я?_ — возмущённо бормочет Сора, рассматривая своё фото на выданном ему документе — подтверждающем, что с такого-то числа он принят в список генинов Листа.

Наруто, сидящий на корточках на оконной раме в выданной по приказу Тсунаде  
(неожиданно щедро? хм) Соре квартире, складывает руки на груди и напускает на себя самый серьёзный вид из всех возможных.

— Звание чуунина необходимо заслужить. Тебе нужно будет сначала доказать свою верность Конохе и пройти обучение как её полноценный шиноби… О, и потом тебе нужно будет сдать экзамен на чуунина. Он, э-э-э, очень сложный, знаешь ли!

— То, что ты его не сдал, ещё не значит, что он будет сложным для _меня_ , — Сора ухмыляется едко, не в силах сдержаться от очередной подколки — ничего нового для него, конечно же.

— Э?! — Узумаки чуть не выпадает на улицу. — С ч-чего ты взял, что я не сдал?!

— Ну так ты же всё ещё генин, разве нет? — его ухмылка становится ещё шире. Не то чтобы ему было так уж интересно греть уши на сплетнях и болтовне тут ( ~~было~~ ), но вот про то, что Узумаки, оказывается, _единственный_ генин из своего выпуска — вот это он уловил уж точно.

— Э-э-э?! Как ты!..

Наруто краснеет от кончиков ушей до самой шеи, чешет затылок, бормочет что-то про «ты не понимаешь», «это всё эро-сэннин», «но я стану!.. скоро», и наблюдать за ним определённо весело.

А ещё краснеющий Наруто выглядит немного… немного…

Сора прерывает себя на середине мысли и чувствует, как предательски горят щеки.

Наруто (какого черта он вдруг такой внимательный?!) это тут же замечает:

— Эй, ты чего?

— Ничего, — быстро отвечает Сора и выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову. — Думаю, как это, наверное, будет грустно, когда чуунином стану _я_ , а ты так и останешься генином.

— Ах ты!..

***

Коноха… странная. Непривычная. Здесь много людей: совершенно очень разных, не подчиняющихся какому-то единому распорядку жизни, как в храме, и не знающих о нём, Соре, ровным счётом ничего. Часть шиноби знает разве что — но они, те, которые, узнав о том создании, таящемся у него внутри, должны, как здравомыслящие люди, его боятся и всячески избегать даже пересечься взглядами на улице — они смотрят на него без всякого страха, не как на смертоносное чудовище, но как на «придурка, конечно, но тут таких навалом» — так ему заявляют друзья Наруто, и у Соры нет слов, чтобы описать своё возмущение (зато кулаки — есть), конечно, но. Но раньше в его жизни людей, решающихся сказать ему такое, не было.

Ходить по местным улицам — интересно. Сора за свою жизнь нигде, кроме родного храма, в общем-то и не был, и для него здесь почти всё ново, непривычно.

Сора случайно упоминает это при разговоре с Узумаки и тут же сожалеет об этом: тот, не спрашивая мнения самого Соры на этот счёт, из какого-то его, видимо, типичного порыва великодушия устраивает ему полноценную экскурсию по деревне, после которой болят ноги и пухнет голова от обилия фактов — Наруто всю дорогу пылко рассказывает, где что и кого можно найти, как можно срезать пути, где бывают хорошие скидки, а где продавец имеет привычку обсчитывать — на этом месте Узумаки очень долго бурчит себе под нос про бессовестность, накопленные тяжелым трудом деньги и почему-то снова вспоминает какого-то «эро-сеннина» (Сора не уверен, что хочет знать).

Уже под вечер, когда по домам неторопливо ползёт закатное солнце, Наруто тащит его куда-то ещё, на вопросы отвечая только лишь: «тебе понравится, даттебайо!» и улыбается — широко-широко.

Они стоят перед совсем небольшим неприметным ресторанчиком, откуда очень сильно пахнет едой — и Наруто смотрит на него с торжеством и гордостью.

— Раменная Ичираку! Здесь готовят лучший рамен в мире! — на лицо Соры просачивается скепсис, и Наруто тыкает в его сторону пальцем, сощурив глаза и нахмурив брови, — Даже не думай.

— Я ничего ещё не сказал, — Сора приподнимает бровь с усмешкой.

— Но ты подумал! — Наруто молчит пару секунд, а потом решительно кивает. — Короче! Сейчас ты убедишься в этом лично! — Он приподнимает занавеску, делает шаг внутрь и кидает взгляд на Сору, просящий следовать.

Сора несколько секунд стоит на месте.

— Угощаешь? — хмыкает он.

Узумаки колеблется пару секунд, затем — кивает.

— Ради такого дела — не жалко!

Сора хмыкает снова — одобрительно.

Рамен действительно оказывается вкусным — _очень_ , и Сора под давлением Узумаки признаёт это вслух, немного краснея.

Наруто сидит рядом и с энтузиазмом рассказывает про то, что здесь его впервые угостил раменом Ирука-сенсей, про то, как они с его командой пытались подсмотреть, что у Какаши-сенсея под маской, когда тот ел рамен, про то, как они создавали идеальный рецепт рамена, и ещё много других таких вот историй — дурацких, про людей, большинство из имён которых Сора ещё даже не успел запомнить, с совершенно ужасными, кошмарные шутками, над которыми Наруто сам же и хихикает, смеётся, улыбается, а в глазах его радость какая-то совершенно детская и бегают озорные огоньки.

Сора смотрит на него такого вот — и оторваться почему-то не может, и губы сами растягиваются в улыбку, а из лёгких вылетают смешки — в ответ на те самые кошмарные шутки.

Сора смотрит на светящееся лицо Наруто, на его невозможно голубые сверкающие глаз, на губы, над которыми как будто бы усы от рамена, долго-долго — и вдруг ловит себя на внезапно зарождающейся внутри мысли, что ему хочется…

Он даже не облекает это желание в слова, но по шее мгновенно бежит дико обжигающий, выдающий, как ему кажется, себя с потрохами жар, а рамен застревает в горле, и Сора кашляет, подавившись.

— Сора? Эй, Сора?!

***

Тренироваться, зная свою _настоящую_ силу — немного… страшно. Где-то на краю сознания вертится мысль — что, если что-то пойдёт совсем не так, что, если ты снова потеряешь контроль, что, если ты снова застрянешь там, в своей же голове, не в силах вернуть контроль над своим собственным телом.

С Наруто — почему-то не страшно совсем.

С Наруто — есть азарт, желание превзойти, обогнать, выиграть. Есть взгляды украдкой через плечо — преуспевает ли Узумаки в освоении нового дзюдо быстрее его? — когда они тренируют каждый свою технику; а есть взгляды открытые и наглые, глаза в глаза, сопровождающиеся широкими ухмылками и гнусными усмешками— во время спаррингов.

Металлические когти клацают в воздухе, в паре сантиметров от воротника куртки Наруто — тот скалится радостно, обнажая белые небольшие клыки. Отскакивает быстрыми прыжками, спиной вперёд, не отрывая насмешливого взгляда от соперника — Сора не отстает, преследует его неотступно.

После ещё одного прыжка за спиной Узумаки — дерево. Сора двигается быстрее, чем Наруто успевает отпрыгнуть в сторону — преграждает ему путь своим телом, хмыкает, демонстративно приподнимает руку так, что на лезвиях отражается солнечный блик.

Свист под ухом.

Наруто ухмыляется.

Сюрикен пролетает под ухом Соры, врезая прямо в лоб Узумаки — тот исчезает, растворяется облачком дыма.

Раз — уже другой, настоящий Наруто летит прямо на него с победоносной улыбкой и зажатым кунаем в кулаке.

Два — Сора резким рывком дёргается вперёд и хватает Узумаки за ногу, дёргая его на себя и роняя спиной на землю.

Три — и Сора прижимает руки Наруто к земле, нависая над его лицом.

— Ты… — Сора выдыхает, переводя дыхание, сдувает с лица пряди волос — и нагло ухмыляется правым уголком рта. — Ты правда думал, что я тебя не замечу? От тебя воняет раменом на километр.

От Наруто правда пахнет: раменом из Ичираку, немного потом и пылью, дешёвым стиральным порошком — и им самим, Наруто Узумаки.

Наруто смотрит ему прямо в глаза (своими голубыми, глубокими и ясными) как-то задумчиво, даже, кажется, чересчур наигранно.

(Ему стоит обратить на это внимание, звучит где-то в уголке подсознания, но внимание Соры сейчас сосредоточено совсем на другом — на том, что, чёрт, почему их лица так близко?)

— Попытаться стоило, — тянет Узумаки и облизывает губы кончиком языка.

— Твоя попытка привела к твоему поражению, — хмыкает-выдыхает Сора.

(Как же близко.)

(А хочется ещё ближе.)

(И Сора ловит себя на том, что, кажется, почти неосознанно наклоняется.)

Наруто вдруг скалится — нагло, совершенно невозможно.

— Да ну?

В мозгу Соры поспешно вспыхивают варианты: ловушка? возможно, Наруто как-то спрятал от него ещё одного клона? или же этот — клон, а сам Наруто засел в каком-нибудь особо пахучем кусте?

Он фиксирует глазами, что Наруто приподнимает голову, но за этими мыслями он не сразу замечает, зачем.

_Ох._

Губы Наруто — горячие. И вкус у них — как рамена.

И по какой-то причине они сейчас — на губах Соры.

Сора распахивает глаза в изумлении и ужасе, и лицо Наруто — действительно перед ним, в паре миллиметров.

И от этого Сора как-то теряет хватку в руках, держащих запястья Узумаки, а вместе с ними и без того хрупкое равновесие.

Наруто выскальзывает из-под завивающегося на бок Соры, садится на земле рядом, скрестив ноги, смотрит на него — и лыбится, и в голубых глазах его чёртики, а по щекам расползается краска.

— К победе, — хихикает он, — Моя попытка привела к _победе,_ , — он ещё пару секунд отсмеивается, а затем снова всматривается в лицо всё ещё практически валяющегося на земле Соры, и на лице у него проявляется какое-то волнение. — Э-э-э… Сора?

Сора издаёт звук? хрип? не слишком-то складывающийся в слова.

Лицо Узумаки становится несколько паническим.

— Э-э-э… Ты в порядке?.. Ты просто выглядел так, как будто… ну… сам хотел меня… э-э-э… и ты вообще всегда так, эм-м, смотрел… и ещё Сакура-чан говорила, что я полный придурок и ты… так что я подумал, что ты не будешь против… но если я… того… неправильно понял… — Наруто издаёт нервный смешок и зарывается пятернёй в и без того взлохмаченные волосы.

— Ты-ы-ы-ы… — хрипит наконец Сора и наконец привстаёт с земли. Наруто впивается в него обеспокоенным взглядом. — Тупица.

— А? — Наруто хлопает глазами.

— Наруто… ты такой тупица-а-а-а, — Сора последнюю букву практически стонет, проводя по лицу ладонями — оно всё полыхает от жара.

Он смотрит на Наруто сквозь пальцы руки — у того до сих пор лицо нервное, слегка красное, и взгляд беспокоящийся.

Сора выдыхает.

Видимо, тупость заразна.

Видимо, после общения с Наруто — и после _поцелуя_ с Наруто в особенности, — становишься тупицей тоже.

Иначе ничем не объяснишь то, что Сора цепляет Наруто за ворот куртки, смотрит ему в глаза — голубые-голубые, как бесконечное безоблачное небо, — и целует его сам.


End file.
